The Misadventure of General Marian Cross
by haruko-tochi24
Summary: Months after he sent Allen to the Black Priest Order, Cross met an annoying little boy. After one incident, the child follows him where ever he goes. This is a hilarious story of their 'misadventure' together. A one-shot story in two parts.
1. Misadventure Part 1

**WARNING: a flashback story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Grayman just the OC**.

**Hello, everyone. This is my first time to write a fanfic. I hope you'll like this story. R & R.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*In a train bound to China*<strong>_

A man in his middle age was sitting in a cabin with a sleeping child. The man was wearing an exorcist uniform. He has a long red hair, wearing a pair of glasses and his trademark, a half mask which hides the right side of his face. He was no other than the infamous General Marian Cross. The child sleeping across his seat was chomping on his hat. _Hmph, cursed child, _the man thought to himself. The child was about 9 years old and for some reason, followed him to his journey to China.

_I never thought that I would even bother to bring this annoying brat with me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-<strong>_

**Thailand, many months ago**

It was three and a half months since he whacked Allen Walker, his stupid apprentice, with a hammer and sent him to the Black Order Headquarters. It was noon. He was with his lady 'friends' walking in a crowded street in order to go to a restaurant to eat lunch. Suddenly, they were approached by a child. He has a black messy hair and has a dark complexion. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that reaches his knees and a pair of pants that puffs on his ankles.

"Alms for the poor!" the child said.

Cross didn't even bother to look at the child. Unfortunately, the child used his secret weapon. The child used his "puppy dog eyes" to Cross' lady 'friends' and asked them to give him alms. Seeing a cute child, they asked Cross to give him some money. To give a good impression, he gladly gave the child money.

"Thanks, gramps."

A vein popped to Cross' head. _What the-? Do I really look that old you damn brat! _He thought inside his head. "Well, you're welcome, little boy," he said with his wide fake smile.

As Cross moved around town enjoying the company of his ladies, the child seemed to pop out wherever he goes. The child continued to follow him even at night to his friend's house.

"Hey, damn brat. Why are you following me?"

"Me? Following ya? No way, gramps. I might even lose my way knowing that ya just use one of your eyes. You're just going wherever I wanted to go."

Cross nearly lose his patience. "What did you say?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I SAID~"

Suddenly, the door opened and a beautiful lady appeared. "Welcome back. I've been waiting for you, dear," she said to Cross. The child went to the lady and showed his puppy dog eyes.

"Oooww ~ what a cute kid! Where did you find him, dear?"

"Hello, pretty lady," The child bowed and showed his cutest smile.

"Oooh, so cute. What's your name?"

"It's Tobe, Nee-tama."

"Come in, come in. " the lady said.

Although he does not really approve of the kid being in there, Cross did not argue. Since then, the child came with him on this journey.

_**-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

* * *

><p>"You're going to leave me when we arrive at China, don't ya? Ya must really hate me," the child said with teary eyes.<p>

"Of course, I would after all the troubles you've caused so far."

"What? I didn't cause ya troubles. Give me one incident."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-<strong>_

_***Somewhere in Asia***_

Marian Cross just finished a mission and was tired. He went back to his lady friend's house to rest and to check on the child. When he went inside the house, the kid was the only one inside. He really wanted to rest so he directly went to his room. But, the child noticed his arrival and ran towards him.

"Hey, gramps!"

Then the unexpected happened.

It happened as if time suddenly ran slowly. The child tripped on the carpet. To regain his balance, he held on to a pole which, unfortunately, is a candle stick. When he fell down, the candle flew to Cross' uniform and set the garment on fire. Cross removed his overcoat and tried to save it by striking it on the ground. Embers from the garment flew and set the curtains on fire. It was too late, the fire spread quickly. Then, they went outside to save themselves. The house was burned.

"$$#*!%! What in the world did you do, stupid brat?" Cross exclaimed.

"I uh-"

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY CLOTHES! YOU BURNED IT!"

_**-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

* * *

><p>"It wasn't my fault. Anyway, it's just your clothes. Ouch!"<p>

Cross just hit Tobe in the head hard.

"Anyway, it wasn't the only thing that during that day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-<strong>_

"Waa~ I'm so tired," Tobe said.

"It's your fault that we have to find somewhere else to sleep in. So don't complain, stupid brat," Cross said in an irritated manner. _Why do I have to keep up with that child's crazy antics? I really need to drink, _he thought.

"Mmmm."

"What are you eating, brat?"

"I bought a lot of food in that shop. Wanna have some?"

"NO, thanks. By the way, where did you get the money to buy those?"

Tobe finished all his food before saying, "From here," he showed Cross' wallet.

"Why you? How did you get that?" he shouted while grabbing the wallet. He checked his wallet only to find out that it was empty.

Cross was about to hit the kid on the head real hard when a man approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Marian Cross by any chance?"

"No, I know that guy is," he said while pointing at someone walking. The man believed him and left.

"No waaaaay.~ I really thought that you're MARIAN CROSS. Ya introduced yourself to the ladies just this morning, right?" Tobe said loudly with an innocent look.

Cross grabbed Tobe's collar and shut him up before the man who approached them comes back. He ran until he was tired.

_**-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

* * *

><p>"Who was that guy anyway?" Tobe asked.<p>

"He doesn't matter. The thing that mattered there is that you spent all my money," Cross stated.

"It's just money. Ya don't need it anyway. A holy man like ya has a vow of poverty, chastity and obedience. But it looks like ya don't keep any of them."

"Even if I wear this uniform, I'm not a priest, alright? So it doesn't count."

"Oh I see. So you're just wearing that for show to get some ladies?"

A vein popped out on Cross' forehead. "You're really getting on my nerves, damn brat," he said while crushing Tobe's head using both hands.

"Ouch~ it hurts."

"Anyway, remember what you did to me when we brought Roseanne to a castle?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-<strong>_

***Inside a train***

"I didn't know that ya have one of these," Tobe said referring to Roseanne, the man-eating plant Cross has been taking care of. "Ya stole this, didn't ya?"

"Don't cluster me with someone like you," Cross replied.

"Or maybe, this is one of your ladies that ya cursed into a man-eating plant because she refused to do 'it'. That explains your weird mask and hair. You're a sorcerer! And worse, you're the bad-ass type!" Tobe exclaimed.

"Where in the world have you gotten that idea?"

"I dunno. It just popped out of my mind. Maybe, it's your aura that affected my brain. Oh no! This old man is messing with my pure, innocent mind!" said Tobe, making a scene.

Cross grabbed him and covered his mouth to shut him up. "You stupid brat, don't make a scene in here!"

"Ohhh… I don't feel so good…" said Tobe, holding his head. "I think I'm gonna throw up! Urk!"

"Hey! Don't ruin the suit!" Cross said who immediately released Tobe from his grasp.

*BARF!*

Tobe vomited on a pot beside him, not knowing that it was Roseanne's. As Roseanne was going to bite the kid, Tobe noticed it earlier and immediately threw the pot upward. As if in slow motion (again), the pot hit on Cross' head and broke. Luckily, Cross was wearing his hat so he was saved from being covered with muke (mud and puke). But he wasn't safe from Roseanne's teeth. The plant bit him on the ear.

"OUCH! This is your fault you damn brat!" Cross chased Tobe inside the train. When he finally caught the kid, the kid bit his hand and scratched his face. "Why you!"

"Bleh!" Tobe stuck a tongue out and ran towards their cabin.

_**-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

* * *

><p>"It's you're fault too, ya know?" Tobe said. "Ya messed up with my mind first."<p>

"No, I did not do anything with your brain. You're just completely messed up."

"Wha? I am not! Do ya think that this innocent little kid is messed up! You're so mean, Old Man!"

"Who's being mean now?" Cross smirked. "You even messed up Crowley Alaister's mansion."

"Who? The cool looking dude with the cape?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-<strong>_

***Town near Crowley's estate***

"Why are we in this gloomy looking village?" Tobe asked while holding Roseanne.

"I'm going to return Roseanne to a friend of mine," Cross replied.

"Awww~ I am going to miss ya so much Roseanne," Tobe hugged the pot of the plant. He stopped for a while, looking like he realized something. "I knew it! Ya stole this from your friend and you're returning it because she bit ya!" Tobe, pointing at Cross.

"Shut up, brat!" Cross hit Tobe's head and went ahead. He approached a man and asked "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where Count Crowley's castle is?" The man was surprised and said: "You plan on going to that vampire's castle? It's very scary and dangerous in there. No one ever dared to go in there because he might just get bitten!"

Cross laughed at him.

"Don't worry. Bad-as-er- exorcists like him don't die that easily," Tobe said to the man.

Cross was irritated but he still maintained his composure. "Just lead us to the gates of the castle and we'll be fine on our own," Cross said.

"O-okay then, Mister Exorcist."

The man led them towards the castle until they reached a large gated wall. "Hey, where did our guide go?" Tobe asked Cross.

"Don't know, don't care."

_Tsk. Unless they're women, _mumbled Tobe.

Cross opened the gate and they went inside. Tobe looked at the enormous statues at the garden entrance. "Man, they really need to redecorate this castle. It looks so glum. Ow!" Cross hit his head.

"When will you ever shut your mouth?"

They reached the door and Cross knocked on the door. The door opened and they are welcomed by a woman. The woman has a golden hair that reaches half the length of her back. It was tied by black ribbon to the side of her head. A beret was positioned slightly slanted at the top of her head. You could say that she is like a doll because of her beautiful face. She was wearing a white buttoned up top. She has sleeves that were tied to her upper arm showing off her shoulder. She also wears a short, pencil cut, black skirt that fits her waist. A pair of boots was worn to complete her outfit. "Good day! I am Eliade, Count Alaister's assistant. Why have you come here?"

"Good day to you, too. I am a friend of Count Crowley's grandfather. I have come here to pay respects and return something which had belonged to him"

"Well, then. Please come in," Tobe just stared at Eliade and his face became sour.

"You're ugly… That could explain why this house is so glum. The master of this place ha-mmmph!" Cross covered Tobe's mouth before he was able to finish his statement. "Don't listen to this kid. He's just exhausted because of the long journey we had," Cross said to Eliade.

"I-it's okay. I don't mind," Eliade replied and became more self-conscious. "Please make yourselves at home." Then, she left to call Crowley in his room.

Crowley went downstairs to meet them. "Hello there," Crowley smiled at them.

"Wooow! You're a cool looking dude. Hi there! I'm Tobe. Nice to meet ya," Tobe wiped his hand and reached it out to Crowley. "Nice to meet you too, Tobe," Crowley reached Tobe's hand.

_Tsk. And he even said I have no taste for women. He's a weird looking guy._ Cross thought.

Cross talked to Crowley and returned Roseanne to him. They stayed there for three days and returned to the village. Cross went to the leader of the town. "If anything strange happens to Count Crowley, please tell those people with the same uniform as mine. They will help you and they will eventually arrive on the train."

"O-okay, Mister Exorcist!" the leader replied.

After that, they rode the train going to China.

*munch, munch*

Cross' attention was diverted to the munching child. "Where the heck did you get that food?"

"I bought it from a store back at the village."

"And where did you get the money to buy those?"

Tobe finished his food before replying. Cross immediately looked for his wallet and fortunately, it was there safe from the child's sneaky hands.

"Don't worry; I didn't get anything from ya. I asked donations from the townspeople while ya were talking to your fellow old man. I told them that ya don't have any money 'cos ya have live up to your vow of poverty so I asked for donations."

"What! You used my name for your extortion! Give me the rest of them!"

"Sorry, I just spent them all for food."

_Damn it. I just got rid of my idiot apprentice with a huge appetite, now this?_ Cross thought.

**Back at Crowley's castle…**

A couple of days after Cross visited him, Crowley is taking care of Roseanne and touring her around the castle. "Roseanne, I know you missed your previous owner so I would just show you his portrait." He went inside the room where his grandfather's painting is, only to find out that it has been vandalized. A long, black moustache along with a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses was painted in the portrait of his grandfather.

"#$%^&*! WHO IN HELL DID THIS TO GRANDFATHER"S PORTRAIT?"

*Bite*

"Ouch, Roseanne why did you-" He saw Roseanne suddenly withered and die after biting him. "Oh, no," Not long after that, his teeth fell out on the floor…

_**-oxoxoxoxoxoxo-**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I didn't mess up with Crowley's castle!" Tobe said.<p>

"Oh, really~ Then, how can you explain the can of black paint that I saw at the room you're staying at?"

"It's not messing up! It is what you call an 'artistic redecoration'. I thought that the place was too gloomy so I used the paint to make it livelier."

"You didn't redecorate it. You vandalized on it."

"No, I did no-"

***KABOOM***

Tobe's statement was cut off by an explosion inside the train.

The two checked out the place where the explosion happened. The train cart lost its roof. Rubble of cotton and splinters of wood from the destroyed chairs are all over the floor. Things from the baggage of passengers are scattered. Fortunately, people who boarded this part were on the dining area. There were two level 3 and three level 2 akumas which were attacking the train.

"_**I know there is an exorcist inside this train. Come out here, Mister Exorcist,**_" a level three akuma with a head of a jack-o-lantern said.

"Unfortunately for you all, I'm that exorcist boarding this train," Cross said.

"Oh there are ugly looking creatures. Are they your children, old man?" Tobe asked.

"What the hell, stupid brat? No, they are not my children. Geez, you don't really know shut up. Now, get out of here. You'll just get in the way. I have business to do with these creeps."

Tobe ran out of way and hid in the next train cart. He watched the battle in there.

"_**You're boastful for a lone exorcist. Do you really think that you could easily beat us by yourself? **_"

"You're a noisy one. I hate annoying noises. I think I'll kill you first, akuma."

Cross shot at the akuma before it could reply. The akuma flew to his left to dodge the bullet but the bullet just curved around to hit the monster in the back. The other akumas were surprised with that attack, so in return, all three level 2 attacked Cross at the same time. Cross fired bullets at them and the akumas used dark matter to shield themselves from the attack. Then, the other surviving level 3 akuma attacked him at the back. "_**This is your end, exorcist!**_" the akuma said. Cross summoned Maria. He ordered her to use Carte Garde to the akumas so that made those akumas be limited with their actions. He used his gun, to finish off the akumas. The battle was finished in a short time. Since the battle was finished already, Tobe ran to Cross' side.

"You really hate me, don't ya?" Tobe said. "Ya said it yourself: Ya hate noisy people." When Cross didn't answer, he stared at Maria for a while.

"What is your problem, brat?" Cross asked.

"She's one of your lady friends, right? So, she's Maria, huh. Why doesn't she have eyes and hair? And, what's with that butterfly thingy in her face? I just knew it. Your taste with women is just poor and weird. Tsk, tsk. It's just wrong, Old Man."

"Shut up, stupid brat," Cross said while he hit the kid's head. He used his sorcery to send away Maria back to her coffin. "I'll be taking a nap. Don't disturb me, little brat. Anyway, we're near our destination," he finally said to Tobe while walking towards their cabin. The kid followed him and was quiet until they finally arrived at their stop.


	2. Misadventure Part 2

**Somewhere in China**

"Are we there yet?" Tobe exhaustedly asked Cross.

"Shut up, brat. We'll arrive there soon." Cross replied.

They arrived in a large brothel.

"Wooow! This place is huge, man! Old man, you might not have a taste for women but you sure know how to pick a place to stay at." Tobe said while rubbing his two hands as if plotting something.

A huge, muscular lady appeared. "Waaaa! A monster!" Tobe ran behind Cross. "Gramps! Gramps! Help! There's a monster over there!"

The woman got irritated and spoke in Chinese. Cross replied to her in Chinese. Tobe stared at them and said, "Hey gramps, I never thought ya would be that desperate to flirt with a man just to find a place to stay."

Cross hit him on the head really hard. "Don't randomly insult people, annoying brat. She's a woman and a friend of mine on this country."

"Oooh~ A 'friend' of yours~" Tobe giggled teasingly.

They went inside a room at the back of the building. They met a beautiful woman. Her hair is black colored and half of it was tied to the back of her head forming a ribbon, decorated with a golden clip.

"Welcome back, Cross-sama." The woman said.

"Hello there, pretty lady. I'm Tobe, son of this wretched womanizer." The lady was surprised at what the child just said.

"Don't mind that crazy brat. He just made it up." Cross said.

"Except for the WOMANIZER part!" Tobe added.

The woman giggled. "Hello, Tobe. I am Anita, the Mistress of this establishment. I am pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya too, pretty lady." Tobe said wearing his cutest smile.

"Enough chit-chat. Anita, I have come here to ask a favor from you." Cross stated as he shoved Tobe out of Anita's view.

"Anything for you, Cross-sama. Mahoja, please take Tobe to a room."

"Yes, mistress." Mahoja answered. Tobe frowned but still obediently followed Mahoja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tobe and Mahoja-<strong>

"No fair! Why can't I listen to their conversation? Hmph." Tobe crossed his arms.

"They'll just talk about something a kid like you shouldn't be meddling with." Mahoja replied.

"Huh? I could be like a grown up too, ya know?"

_Yeah, right. I hope so._ Mahoja just thought to herself. "Here's your room, child."

Tobe went inside and Mahoja watched him until he fell asleep before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Cross and Anita's conversation<strong>.

"Are you sure you're going to leave Tobe with me, Cross-sama?" Anita said.

"My journey from here on will be a dangerous one. I'm not planning to bring that annoying child with me. He's a handful and such a pain in the neck," Cross said.

"Oh, is that so." Anita said worriedly. "Well then, I'll take good care of him. Just please be careful on your journey."

"Of course, I will." Cross replied.

Anita looked at him for a moment. "I think you should rest now. I'll lead you to your room."

"Ah, sure" Cross followed her.

Cross stayed in China for a couple of days while waiting for the preparation of his ship to be finished.

When the preparations are over, Cross went to the shipyard early in the morning. Anita followed him. "Cross-sama, please take care."

Cross smiled at her. "Don't worry too much about me. I should be the one worrying about you because you're going to take care of that annoying brat."

"Mistress!" Mahoja interrupted their conversation. The woman looked like that something bad happened.

"You look so pale. Why? What's the problem?"

"It seems that Tobe has gone missing. I just saw this note in his room," Mahoja said while handing the piece of paper to her mistress.

Anita looked at the inscriptions on the paper.

"Cross-sama, it's for you." She gave the paper to Cross.

"Hmmm… and what trickery could this be again." Cross said while boarding the ship.

"Don't worry about that damn brat. Maybe he just got bored so he went with another man that he could annoy." He said to Anita to make her stop from worrying about them.

When Cross boarded the ship, he went inside his room and read Tobe's note. The note has a lot of weird scribbles and at the middle of the note, there's a poem.

_A two-faced man shall journey to the East,_

_To a land of darkness and monsters of steel._

_Their sail shall halt in a wave of steel._

_In defeat, the man shall survive,_

_To finish his quest._

_A young lamb's lullaby shall ring_

_throughout the Wolf's Ark._

_Wolf shall sneak in its manger._

_A steel monster shall change to new form,_

_Destruction, death and grief_

_shall follow the wretched beast._

_The young lamb shall find out his identity._

_The Jack of Hearts preys on the lamb,_

_And wish to unite his soul with it._

_He shall kill the two-faced man_

_who holds secrets not to be discovered._

_A fierce dog shall lose its way,_

_and the lamb shall run away._

_Beware! The warning has been given._

_Their fate has been set in motion._

_What the-. What kind of note is this?_

Cross read the note again and try to decipher the meaning of the poem. He knew that it's impossible for that kid to do those kinds of things like coded message but there is really something strange on the poem. He worked on it for three days until he decipher the poem. This is what he got:

_CROSS shall journey to EDO._

_Their sail WILL BE ATTACKED by A SWARM of AKUMAS._

_In defeat, the man shall survive,_

_To finish his quest._

_A YOUNG BOY'S MELODY WILL BE HEARD_

_throughout the NOAH's Ark._

_A NOAH WILL RAID its HOME._

_AN AKUMA will EVOLVE to a NEW LEVEL,_

_MANY PEOPLE WILL DIE_

'_The YOUNG BOY shall find out his identity.'_

'_The Jack of Hearts preys on the lamb,_

_And wish to unite his soul with it.'_

_HE WILL KILL CROSS_

'_A fierce dog shall lose its way,_

_and the lamb shall run away.'_

_BEWARE! THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVEN._

_THEIR FATE HAS BEEN SET IN MOTION._

_What the-?_ _I'm going to die? This child really wants me dead._

"Look! Akumas!" one of the shipmates shouted.

Cross went outside of his room to check. He spotted a swarm of Akumas heading towards their ship.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extras<strong>

**Tobe: Aww. Come on. Why does the author always cut my sentences off? Hmph! I'm going to finish my sentences in the next chapter. *determined look*  
>Cross: Sorry, kid. This is just a one-shot story.<br>Tobe: Awwwww. I want more! I want more!  
>Cross: Tell that to the author.<br>Tobe: Hey, miss author. Will ya make a story that focuses on me? I want it to be entitled as "D Tobeman". And I want to have power, and, and, and…  
>Author: … *SLEEPS* zzzzZZZZzzzz<br>Tobe: We would gladly appreciate it if you would leave your reviews and comments! Please and thank you very much!**


End file.
